


Unusual

by AkaiRen



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiRen/pseuds/AkaiRen
Summary: Just another elevator scene and Koichi's low voice





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fiction — ** _pure imagination_** with a bit canon. I do not gain any profit for writing this fiction and I do not own the characters they belong to themselves. First published on LJ, September 2016.

They both walked in silent to the elevator.  _Ding._  No need much time before they entered the vertical transportation that would bring them down to the parking lot. It was just the two of them inside, usually Koichi will be started to feel uneasy then teasing his partner, but not this time. Tsuyoshi surprisingly grabbed Koichi's hand when they entered the elevator, entwined their fingers together. Not like he didn't like it, just Tsuyoshi rarely did that and Koichi knew better that he didn't ask anything, so he simply squeezed Tsuyoshi's hand in return.

The elevator stopped in one of the floors, opening itself to the other passenger. Two staffs greeted them and reluctantly entered the elevator. Koichi noticed how their eyes gazing into their entwined hands and smiling. He frowned, turned at his side; apparently his partner was oblivious to their surroundings. Head dropped down and eyes closed, looked like he was sleeping while standing. If not because the soft tapped on their entwined hand Koichi might think he was asleep. Then suddenly Tsuyoshi leaned on him, head on his shoulder while mumbling something like _i'm tired_.

After a simple  _'See you tomorrow'_  they separated into their own personal space Tsuyoshi was driven by their manager while he was driving by himself to another location.

 

_Hours later_

He just had done his last job for the day when his phone vibrated silently in his pocket. A message.

 _You sounded like Buddhist sutra prayer on recording, now I can not sleep_ (￣︿￣)

Koichi could only smile when he read it. 30 minutes later he stood in front of Tsuyoshi's door.

"Sorry for sounding like Buddhist prayer, so let me take responsibility for that."

He said with a smirk before following the pretty much giggling Tsuyoshi to bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuyoshi said this before in SDK #516 2012.06.10, Mizuki Nana was the guest. He heard Koichi talking alone on the radio by coincidence in a taxi and thought that the taxi driver was playing a Buddhist sutra tape XD.


End file.
